Wyfind
Nation Information Wyfind is a very large and older nation at 261 days old with citizens primarily of French ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Wyfind work diligently to produce Oil and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Wyfind has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Wyfind allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Wyfind believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Wyfind will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Alliance Membership The French Republic of Wyfind was once a member nation of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. Its Prime Minister has served the Global Alliance as a two time platoon leader within its Ministry of Defense. In addition the Prime Minister of Wyfind, Malice, has served one term for the following offices for the Global Alliance: High Court Justice, Assistant Minister of Defense, Global Alliance War Professor, and Bank Committee Chairman. The nation and its prime minister is currently a member nation of the Legion whom it hopes to serve as well, if not better than its term in the Global Alliance. The French Republic of Wyfind left the Global Alliance for The Legion voluntarily and on its own sovereign accord. Government The French Republic of Wyfind is a nation that believes in firm egalitarian and libertarian beliefs. However, its economic policy is not libertarian. Although it does believe in fair trade, actively engaging with many nations of the Cyberverse in trade. The government of Wyfind believes in representing the people and often change government types and national religions at the will of the people to better represent the growing French people of Wyfind. Its people celebrate their representative government and are happy people. The Prime Minister has also served as a Brown Team Counslus senator. National Institutions The Wyfindish Government boasts that it provides its citizens with many institutions to improve their lives. The French Republic of Wyfind conducts massive trade with its national harbor. In addition, the French people of Wyfind enjoy many sporting events, specifically football in its two national stadiums. The Wyfindish Government has promised for three additional national stadiums to be built in the future in three "sporting capital" cities within the next couple of years. In addition, Wyfind has five national banks and factory chains that are able to promote efficient trade and prosperity within the brown trade sphere and that of Wyfind as well. These national institutions have been able to improve the peoples' lives by making them happier, more productive, and richer further enforcing the Wyfindish Government's mantra: What's good for the people is good for the government too! The French-Wyfindish Military The French military of the French Republic of Wyfind is a strong military. The nation and its prime minister is often held sacrosanct by many foreign nations and alliances as being a very reasonable and dependenable member-naton. The French Republic of Wyfind keeps an arsenel of nuclear weapons, tanks, and maintains a strong military in terms of men. In addition, the French-Wyfindish Military is planning to expand its air force by adding more planes to its fleet. The French-Wyfindish Military has served in many wars for the Global Alliance's honor against rouge terrorist nations, as well as foreign enemies in the Second Arctic War and the Great War against the NAAC and the NPO/NpO, respectively. Malico-Octavianic Wars The French Republic of Wyfind has been plagued constantly by war with the Germans to the east. The French people have been in almost constant war with the German nation, Sternschanze, led by Octavian. As of this date, three wars have been fought between the two uneasy neighbors of Western Europe. The First Malico-Octavianic War The First Malico-Octavianic War was a defeat for the French Republic of Wyfind. The French Republic of Wyfind suffered many defeats in many battles, as they were only able to be victorious at the beginning. At the early stages of the Malico-Octavianic war, the war was a cold war. Insults were waged against each other through telegrams until the German nation of Sternschanze attacked. The French Republic of Wyfind's Prime Minister, Malice, was forced to apologize to the public foreign affairs world in great humiliation. The Second and Third Malico-Octavianic Wars The Second Malico-Octavianic War was fought in retaliation for the horrible defeat the French suffered at the hands of the Germans in the First Malico-Octavianic War. The Second Malico-Octavianic War was commonly referred to as the "Tug-of-War Assault," as both nations claimed victory in the conflict. The French Republic of Wyfind was able to conquer the western lands of the German nation of Sternschanze, quickly colonizing and assimilating French culture as it did so. By the end of the war, there were still a number of beret-wearing, onion soup-drinking French people in the western area of Sternschanze. However, the Germans put off a difficult fight laying siege to many French cities in retaliation to the damage the French had incurred on their homeland's field by pouring salt all over them. The Germans had conquered France's infamous phallic national symbol, the Eiffel Tower, using it as the headquarters to export French prostitutes into the German nation of Sternschanze. The Third Malico-Octavianic War The Second Malico-Octavianic conflict led to the Third Malico-Octavianic War, which resulted in a stalemate. The French Republic of Wyfind was able to conquer the Peruvian nation of Llama for allying itself with the Germans of Sternschanze. However, the Germans had also called for their allies in Eastern Europe, calling upon the pirates of Jacksonians, led by Captain Jacksonians himself. The pirates of Jacksonians attacked the French naval blockade of Germany spilling the intestines of French seamen and sailors throughout much of the North Sea. As both sides suffered heavy casualties and losses, the war ended with the declaration of peace on both sides. However, the French people of Wyfind are still plagued with the fear of the vulgar and barbaric pirates of Jacksonians. See Also *GATO: The French Republic of Wyfind is a former member-nation of the Global Alliance. *Legion: The French Republic of Wyfind is a current member-nation of the Legion. *Flags of The Legion Category: Nations Category: The Legion